Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis ( ), The Queen of the Changelings'.' For information on Changeling Drones click Here For Hive Drone listings Click Here For information on the Changeling Kingdom Click Here Backstory The Canterlot attack: ((Watch My little pony Season 2: A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 and 2)) The Secretariat Comet Event: ((My little pony Comics 1,2,3 and 4)) After the events of The Canterlot Attack, The Queen and drones crash in a small kingdom, after a no resistance takeover they take the village and castle. The changelings soon gather there strength and set off to take over Ponyville, slowly capturing ponies left and right they are stoped by the mane 6 but find out that the CMC's (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle) have been taken to the castle in an attempt to draw out the mane 6. the drones attempt to break up the mane 6 along there travels but it only strengthens their friendship as they arrive with in the changeling kingdom. after a small battle Queen Chrysalis gets Twilight to submit and give into the queen in exchange releasing her friends and the CMC's. after finding out that the queen does not mean to keep the agreement twilight and Chrysalis go at it, and in the end Twilight ended up trapping the Queen and drones into a magic trap. Roleplay Notes "If you wish to propose a plot involving the Queen, please follow and direct message me the details. If im not following you then a post mentioning me with "((please follow me for DM))" and i will hear you out, i have never turned one down." “The roleplay is based in a PG setting as stated in the guidelines, so I’m not going to get into massive hour long fights, kill your character, or anything like that. (And just for the record, /will not/ invade Canterlot again; that is for the show to decide)” Interaction with Queen Chrysalis Any OC drone that brings any non-Changeling player ( aka: pony, griffon, frog, etc) to the Queen, without communicating the plot first, will be ignored. It does not matter if they are your friends. I play the Queen in a very specific way, and I am not going to oblige 30+ drones’ friends’ accounts... If the player wants to interact with Queen Chrysalis, they can contact her and set up a plot, or wait until she visits Ponyville, which is known as Free-Game territory, so long as she is not in the middle of a scene already. So, no ponies that are captured by my drones will be acknowledged. If the drone wants to place them in the pods, then release them, that’s fine. Just because you are captured does not mean you will get to see the Queen. Permission list The Queens Personal Permission list “This list is being created because some players are asking me not to change into their characters, and also because I do not know when the character might go inactive or leave the Roleplay. Therefore, I have implemented a expiration date system to keep things tidy. When the expiration date has been reached, I no longer have your permission to use your character. You can choose when your permission expires: 30 days, 180 days, or 365 days.” How do you get on the permission list? very simple just fill out This Form. This also does not guarantee that I will change into your character, but it does give me the option to do so. The Queen is absolutely going to impersonate Show Characters and Background Characters, adhering to the rules that have been posted in the Changeling Shapeshift ability guide, of course. (this includes alternate/altered image icons and a "FAKE" name tag.) If, for some reason, you do not wish for the Queen to impersonate your controlled Show character, please Direct Message @mlp_chrysalis and let the player know your reasons. Communication is key! OOC INFO (information on popular pony forms) This is a listing of OC Pony creations that Chrysalis uses around with in the world, the exception of lady crystal all characters are scratch creations and images used have been created or used with permission. This is not a listing of other players OC ponies as mentioned above, all characters listed below are considered there own characters until exposed or ran out of town. Lady "Crystal" Height: Between Cadence and Celestia Status: Active and covered Known Information: Lady Crystal First showed up in ponyville under the disguise of a bet between Chrysalis and Queen Titania of the Fays. the challenge was to be nice to a single pony. She henceforth signed up for the secret santa event that many ponies signed up for, her target in the drawing was Plotline. Soon after she went down and made contact with plotline. the fact that alicorn equals Royalty plotline was easily tricked into thinking she was an arrant princess from one of the neighboring regions. She has showed up a few times in Ponyville all conveniently around the time when plotline publishes a new book establishing that Lady Crystal enjoys reading. but because posing as a Alicorn could draw attention this pony is not widely seen often in the streets in ponyville and sticks to stealth tactics at all times and using the cover of night to fly around unnoticed. Known Personality: Regal and proper as a princess should be, but because she wants to experience the world and all that is has she tends to escape her royal guards so that she may experience the world. she has a few rebel tendences all but all in good spirits. Cherry Blossom Height: Standard pony Status: Active and covered Known Information: Cherry Blossom is a funny little pony she has been known to drop in and out of ponyville on occasion. Her disguise is that she has a trade route with a few of the plant ponies and she brings in newly grown baby cherry blossoms and seeds in for trade. she also was widely seen around hearts and hooves day twice now so she has been established in the background many times. This pony has also been known to show up at barn movie showings Known Personality: she is a friendly one but also a little tomboyish at times as well she won't get close to anyone unless there is a motion picture involved. Night Vale Height: Tall (Like Mr. Cake or Trenderhoof) Status: Active and covered Known Information: This pony frequents the Everfree forest and Canterlot, rarely seen in ponyville he has established that he works with in Canterlot's magical school for teaching and is the teacher of the dark arts. he does have legal documentation to prove that he is legit in the eyes of canterlots legal system. this was origionaly the closest and highest placement prior to taking Cadances place during the canterlot invasion. if the Headmaster calls for Night Vale he will need to prepare his teaching course of two weeks to the active class. he is known to grade unfairly and harshly, only because the natural and evil forces in the world would do just the same. it is not required to attend the class and not required to pass. when not active in the school grounds the excuse is he travels the world to research and stay on top of the known evil magic with in equestria to better educate the students. Known Personality: The few that have seen him teach and talked to him consider him cold hearted and wise, he is direct to the point which usually makes him look harsh and uncaring. he has used great forms of magic making him look talently gifted. as well as easilly being able to recreate most known evil spells. Feldspar Height: Standard Pony Status: Active and covered Known Information: One of the head crystal pony’s with in the shipping and trade commission in charge of establishing trade routes, It is not strange for him to ask about the empire and what things are going on locally seeing that he is always out of town due to his job. He does return for the annual report or when an export dispute calls him home if the other trade ponies can’t handle it. Known Personality: He is playful at times, he also tries too hard if around royalty or celebs. but when it comes down to business he much like the other trade commission ponies are to the point and its all business until the talks are over with. Category:Changeling Category:Show Characters Category:Villains